Miradas
by CS90
Summary: ¿Por qué le habían matado? Su amigo era quien menos se lo merecía. Él había sido el máximo defensor de la causa mutante, se atrevió a mostrar la cara por todos aquellos que no eran capaces. Fue la imagen del sueño de Xavier.


**Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, etc. me pertenecen, son de Marvel.**

 **Este fic ha sido creado para el reto: "Los que ya no están" del foro Groovy Mutations. Yo escogí a Charles para que expresará sus pensamientos/sentimientos sobre Hank. (Aunque no se ve su muerte, me baso en las palabras de Logan a Hank cuando le asegura que en el futuro no está vivo)**

* * *

Si había algo que Charles nunca olvidaba era una mirada. Quizás fuera por su poder, quien sabe. Pero él sentía que con solo ver los ojos de otra persona ya podía conocer todo de ella y entregar recíprocamente una parte suya. Para él, expresaba el alma del individuo. Quizá por eso recordaba cada una de esas miradas.

Aún sentía la sorpresa en los ojos de Raven cuando la encontró robando en su cocina, el temor en los de Alex cuando se abrió la puerta de su celda o la furia en los de Erik tras resurgir del agua.

Quizás por ello le resultaba tan complicado serenarse en este momento. Se encontraba a bordo del jet junto a Tormenta, Logan y Erik. Todos estaban pendientes de sus indicaciones, esperando que rumbo tomar pero él no articulaba palabra. Llevaba cerca de diez minutos utilizando esa miniversión de Cerebro, tratando de localizar a sus antiguos estudiantes y no era capaz de llegar hasta ellos. Todo por su culpa. Cada vez que utilizaba Cerebro se daba cuenta que eran menos. Miles de mutantes y humanos morían a diario, victimas del programa Centinela y de sus consecuencias. La humanidad estaba sumida en el caos, no había lugar para la alegría, felicidad o esperanza. Tan solo era consciente de la opresión, la desesperanza y la tristeza que cada una de esas mentes le transmitía. Se asemejaban a velas consumiéndose poco a poco por la falta de oxigeno. Una a una dejarían de brillar.

Todos esos sentimientos conectados a su mente le sobrepasaban. Charles Xavier solo quería muchas veces escapar, ser libre, no ser consciente del sufrimiento. Porque sin duda, tantos años de batalla y huida habían conseguido mermar la confianza del telépata. Aunque estuviera arropado por ellos, conocía sus temores y era muy difícil generar optimismo en esas circunstancias. No eran unos niños, desde luego, y el peso sobre sus hombros cada vez era mayor. Probablemente por eso echaba en falta a su amigo, porque toda esa inseguridad que albergaba le recordaba a aquella primera mirada que le dedicó en la CIA. A través de esas gafas podía ver con claridad la timidez de Hank, su falta de confianza, la cobardía. Sus propios miedos actuales le hacían imposible dejar de pensar en él. Lo necesitaba. Porque si Hank había sido ese muchacho retraído e inseguro al principio, evolucionó hasta convertirse en un hombre valiente, decidido y seguro de sí mismo.

Eran incontables las veces que ambos se había ayudado, jamás se abandonaron el uno al otro, la mano siempre estaba tendida. Los dos maduraron unidos, compartieron alegrías y se enfrentaron a las desgracias. Siempre juntos. Hasta que lo mataron.

En ese momento lo embargó el egoísmo más puro ¿por qué había tenido que ser él? ¿por qué le habían matado? Su amigo era quien menos se lo merecía. Él había sido el máximo defensor de la causa mutante, se atrevió a mostrar la cara por todos aquellos que no eran capaces. Fue la imagen del _sueño de Xavier_. Estaba tan orgulloso de lo que su amigo había logrado.

Recordaba con amargor todas las conversaciones en el laboratorio, sus sonrisas en cada broma compartida, el incondicional apoyo tras Cuba, la emoción en su voz cada vez que venía a verle con algún avance en sus investigaciones. Hank había sido tanto para el Profesor, que prefería quedarse con esa primera mirada que le dedicó, a la última que vio mientras moría. No tenía valor suficiente para acordarse de esos dos centinelas de Trask despedazando brutalmente el cuerpo del científico sin ponerse a llorar.

—Acabaremos con ellos—levantó su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos tan cansados de luchar—Te lo prometo, Charles. Pero ahora es tu turno y te necesitamos—la mano enguantada de Erik se apoyó en su antebrazo, remarcando sus palabras—Vengaremos su muerte, y la de todos los hermanos mutantes.

El telépata tomó una profunda respiración y cerró sus ojos tratando de serenarse y volver a buscar a sus estudiantes. Volvió a ver esa mirada, acompañada esta vez de su sonrisa, como si quisiera transmitirle su apoyo a pesar de no estar ahí. Charles sonrió en respuesta y sintió como su bloqueo iba desapareciendo, dejando su cuerpo relajado y la mente despejada. Una energía nueva recorría sus venas y esta vez si que estaba preparado.

—Los encontré—al instante sus párpados se abrieron, desconectó Cerebro y giró su silla.

— ¿Dónde se encuentran Profesor? —preguntó Tormenta, quien pilotaba junto a Logan el jet.

—China.

En pocos segundos pusieron rumbo hacía los jóvenes mutantes, sabiendo que pronto se enfrentarían a su destino.

* * *

 **Estoy tan poco acostumbrada a escribir sobre otros personajes que no sean Charles y Erik :( tengo que remediar eso. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Si sabes a lo que me refiero cuando hablo del** _ **sueño de Xavier**_ **¡ENHORABUENA! eso significa que eres un lector de cómics :) para todos los demás diré que es la postura que defiende Charles y los X-Men sobre la coexistencia pacífica entre mutantes y humanos.**


End file.
